


And Then There Was One

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Sad, canon based, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to season 7 episode 5 (spoilers through that). CJ wonders how she's the only one of her friends still working for the Bartlet administration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously at the start of season 7 and Toby Ziegler has destroyed me emotionally. Also I can't accept that I'm almost done with this show and that Bartlet is going to leave office.

If someone had told CJ eight years ago that they had got Bartlet elected twice, she would be filled with joy. If that same someone had also told her that she'd be the only one left in the gang when Bartlet left office, she never would have believed them. Yet, here she was, with five months left of his second term and all her friends had gone.

Sam had been the first to go. After the Democrats had won the California 47th with a dead candidate, he offered to represent his home county in the House. They had all been shocked, and there was a sense of mourning around the office. They couldn't believe that one of them had left, that one of them would ever leave.

Last year, both Donna and Josh had left; it was fitting that those two would leave in the same year. Maybe one day they'd get their heads out of their asses and get together. Donna left to run the Russell campaign and Josh to lead Santos to victory. Sometimes it was still implausible to CJ how a dark horse Latino congressman beat a sitting Vice President. Nevertheless, if he won, he would be a good successor for Bartlet.

All of a sudden, only she and Toby were left. Of course, she should have known that wouldn't last either. Why did he leak classified information about the goddamn space shuttle to Greg Brock? After all these years, he owed what was left of the Bartlet administration that much. She felt so betrayed. He was basically her brother. She still didn't know how he could do such a thing or if she could ever forgive him.

Just like that, CJ knew the five of them would never be together ever again. The driving force behind Bartlet for America '98 and '02 were flung across the country, all with new plans or directions. For CJ, the memories would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
